Deodorants are traditionally used to reduce or eliminate body odor caused by the breakdown and fermentation of secretions from apocrine sweat glands. Gram positive bacteria such as Corynebacterium xerosis, Staphylococcus aureus and Staphylococcus epidermis are primary examples of odor causing bacteria that inhabit human skin. Many commercially available deodorants help to eliminate body odor by acting as a bactericide or bacteriostat. Bactericides kill bacteria while bacteriostats inhibit the growth of bacteria.
Commercially available underarm and body care products attribute their effectiveness as antimicrobial agents by the inclusion of chemicals such as triclosan, or by using astringent agents like aluminum salts (for example, in the forms of aluminum chlorohydrate, aluminum chloride, aluminum chlorohydrate and aluminum-zirconium compounds, most notably aluminum zirconium tetrachlorohydrex gly). However, these chemicals have been inked to major health concerns.
Triclosan (5-chloro-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy), is a broad spectrum antibiotic. Triclosan is a chlorophenol, a class of chemicals which is suspected of causing cancer in humans. It is known to react with chlorine in water to produce chlorinated dioxins, which are listed by the Environmental Protection Agency (U.S.) as probable carcinogens in humans. Triclosan is also suspected of playing a role in a host of other medical problems including causing skin irritation and acting as an endocrine disrupter. And, while triclosan is used in more products than just deodorant, a 2002 Swedish study found high levels of triclosan in 3 out of 5 human breast milk samples. Also, according to the EPA, typical triclosan preparations are “suspected to be” contaminated with highly carcinogenic dioxins.
Aluminum has been inked to Alzheimer's disease, due to high concentrations of the metal in the brains of Alzheimer's patients. Some research has also linked aluminum in deodorants and antiperspirants to breast cancer By applying these chemicals to an area near the underarm lymph nodes, some people believe they are ensuring that the chemicals are carried through the body. Although these suspicions are controversial (for example, a 2002 study by the Fred Hutchison Cancer Center in Seattle, Wash. found no correlation between deodorant use and breast cancer while a 2003 study published in the European Journal of Cancer Prevention found a significant correlation), many people would prefer to err on the side of caution and eliminate potentially harmful compounds from their deodorants and body care products.
In the desire to eliminate harmful chemicals from deodorants and body care products, people have turned to natural ingredients. For example, hops extract has been used as an antimicrobial agent in deodorants (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,638 to Owades; the '638 patent). However, the compositions disclosed in the '638 patent were not without substantial problems or concerns. For example, the '638 patent is directed towards the use of organic solvents for the extraction of the hops used in the invention. This is problematic because organic solvent extracts of hops retain a high percentage of plant pigments, cuticular waxes, water and water-soluble materials which may interfere with production demands, adversely affect other product ingredients or adversely affect the end user. Solvent extracts of hops must be heated to remove the organic solvent. This process is difficult as the extract is a syrupy or pasty mass and the process can damage active constituents. Additionally, solvent extracts retain solvent residues and co-purify nitrates and pesticide residues from the hops plants. Furthermore, the chemical influence of the extraction solvents on the hop ingredients is not clear in many cases and may lead to the production of toxic compounds (see, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,409 to Vitztham, et al.).
Therefore, what is needed is a deodorant and other body care products comprising a safer all-natural antimicrobial agent that people feel is safe to use as well as being effective for reducing or preventing body odor.